Breaking Through
by Snowbird1
Summary: Rei is leaving will Kai tell him how he wants him to stay. Kai/Rei Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Snowbird: This fic was written by me and Jadej.j !  
  
Jadej.j: Yes it was but that doesn't mean we own Beyblade  
  
Snowbird: So PLEASE don't sue us  
  
  
  
Breaking Through  
  
  
  
Rei was practicing with his blade. "Go Tiger Claw." The blade attacked a rock and claw marks were left in it's wake.  
  
Kai stood next to the rock shaking his head "Is that all the power you have?" He said smugly pointing to the scratched rock.  
  
"Hey Kai. Didn't see you there." His white blade came back to him and keep spining.  
  
"Suprising considering I was standing next to what you attacked" He folded his arms across his chest "You have to focus more on your surroundings."  
  
"Well I had a lot on my mind of late. If you want me to leave you alone..." He pick up his blade. "Later Kai." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kai's head hung low "What's been on your mind.....I... mean u need a clear mind for the tournament."  
  
Gold cat eyes looked back at Kai. "It's about the White Tigers...and home..." Rei gripped Drigger tightly. "A problem..."  
  
Kai looked up from the ground. His concerned eyes fell on Rei. "What kind of prob...like.... with what?"  
  
"They need Drigger to protect something important....I can't say what it is Kai." Rei sat down on a log. "It's just there's been some people that will not go away. They've gone and hurt some people as well." Rei looked up at Kai. "I might have to leave but I don't want to let down the team either..." He gripped his head.  
  
Kai stood frozen Rei was leaving, Rei was leaving him. "Are you sure you have to go?"  
  
"I'm not sure....but if everything goes well I might be back in a few days..." Rei looked back at Kai. "But the elders might take Drigger away from me...but then I don't know what's really going on...it's so confusing.." Rei's body shook in fear. "I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Well they should take care of themselves!!" Kai was starting to pace eyes flaring.  
  
"Kai these are my people my family..." Rei stood up. "If you don't understand then I'll just leave you alone with your own  
  
thoughts..." Rei stormed off. -Why would he care anyways...-  
  
Kai sat on the log Rei walked away from. He placed his head in his hands. -Why doesn't he understand...-  
  
Rei walked a few more steps. His head hurt from what to do. Then there was what Kai had said. He sank down onto the ground. -He doesn't understand...my mother...- Rei held back a sob. -No I'm not going to cry...that's not what a warrior would do.- Rei took a few deep breaths. -Maybe if everyone helps...- He shook his head. -Like Kai would help...Tyson, Kenny and Max would but not Kai...-  
  
Kai wiped a tear from his cheek and stood up. He needed to find Rei and explain. -How do you explain something so strong...without being burned- He walked down the path Rei had taken.  
  
Rei stood up shakly. His mind was racing. -Why would I care what Kai would think...- He gripped his blade and started to walk back to the hotel. -If no one wants me around, I leave then...-  
  
Kai saw Rei up ahead and grinned wildly "REI WAIT!"  
  
Cold gold cat eyes looked back at Kai. "Yes Kai..." His voice though was shaky.  
  
Kai quickly ran up to Rei and cupped Rei's cheek with his hand. He looked straight in into Rei's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I just....I just.....don't want you to leave me."  
  
Rei was in shock. "What???" He took a step back. He shook his head. "Why would that be Kai...I thought you were mister don't need any buddy..."  
  
A flicker of pain flashed passed his eyes. "I dont need any buddy except...you." Kai hung his head waiting to be hit for what he had said.  
  
Rei was at a lost for words. "Kai?" Gold cat eyes blinked. "Are you saying you...are in love with me?" He pointed his finger at himself.  
  
Still looking at the ground Kai nodded slowly. Then winced knowing the bomb would go any second.  
  
A hand gently touched Kai's face. "Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
Kai was shocked but then leaned into Rei's touch. "I was scared. But then you said you were gonna leave me so I had to."  
  
"Kai...my mother was almost killed...that why I'm torn up right now..." Rei shook. "I don't know what to do..."  
  
Kai put his hand on Rei's "I'll help you. Just don't leave me."  
  
Rei hicupped and calmed down a bit. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do for the first time...in my life.." He rested his head onto Kai's chest.  
  
Kai kissed the top of Rei's head whispering that he'd be fine.  
  
Rei took a breath. "The others no doubt are looking for us. Let's head back." Rei took Kai's hand into his.  
  
TBC...  
  
Snowbird: Thank you for reading this! Now Please review so we know someone actually did. PLEASE! 


	2. Finding of the lost

Snowbird: Well here's chappie number 2!  
  
Jadej.j: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Kai...Rei...Where are you two?" Max looked around the hotel grounds. He shook his blond locks. "Come on guys before Tyson eats all the food."  
  
Tyson looked around the empty table that had been full of food "Shit! there gonna kill me! I have to get more before they come back!" He started to head for the door.  
  
Kenny tapped his foot as he looked at Tyson. "Tyson...why did ya eat all that...?" Kenny shook his head. "Well we could order some more but this time you better go to the gym so we can eat too."  
  
Tyson sweat dropped "Awe but Chief!"  
  
"Well Tyson. Let us get a plate of food and maybe we'll let you have more." Kenny held his computer under his arm.  
  
Tyson grinned from ear to ear. "YEAH THANKS CHIEF, FOOOOOOOOOD!" He started jumping up and down chanting "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!"  
  
"Sit down or no food." He glared at Tyson. "I hope Max found Rei and Kai by now..."  
  
Tyson sat down obediently "Yeah the sooner they get here, the sooner I get food." He leaned back in the chair and placed his arms behind his head.  
  
"Rei...Kai... come on it's time to eat. Where are those two?" Max rubbed his blond hair.  
  
Kai heard his name being called. "I guess you were right they were looking for us." They walked towards the voice that had to be Max's.  
  
Rei nodded and squezzed Kai's hand. "We'll talk some more after we eat. When we can be alone." Rei kissed Kai's cheek and let go of his hand. "Over here Max!" The blond boy smiled as he heard Rei's voice. "Where ya both been?" Rei came out of the woods. "We were practicing."  
  
Kai folded his arms across his chest -yeah we were practicing all right- Kai walked pass Max heading up the stairs to the hotel.  
  
"Mister cool" Max pointed at Kai. "That he is Max. You said lunch is ready." Max nodded. "Well Tyson might of eaten all of it by now. So the Chief would be re-ordering now." He smiled.  
  
Kai walked into the hotel room and gaped at what he saw. Tyson was chasing Kenny who was carrying bag of what Kai figured contained food.  
  
Tyson was running out of breath "Chief please just one lil' nibble PLEASE! I'm starving I only had one table full!"  
  
Both Max and Rei followed Kai into the hotel. "Tyson...!" both of them yelled at the boy. "At last...Kai...Rei."  
  
Tyson turned to the door. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um hi guys. Kenny's got food for you. And I know you'll be nice enough to let your best buddy in the whole wide world have some of it." He now had he hands clasped infront of him with a puppy dog pout on his face. "Right?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Tyson..." He put his hand on his hips. "I'm hungery. So if you don't mind I'm taking that lunch to my room. Kai would you like to join me?"  
  
Kai's eyes lighted up at the thought before quickly going back to his usual evil look. "Hn, whatever" Kai walked over to Rei.  
  
Kenny gave Rei the bag. Rei gave Tyson a cat's grin. "Maybe next time Tyson." He headed for the elevators.  
  
Kai ran up to the elevator and pushed the button a million times before the doors actually opened.  
  
Rei was behind him. "You okay?" Max blinked as he watched Kai run to the elevator. "Kai must be hungery too."  
  
Kai held the door open for Rei "Of coarse I'm fine!" After Rei was inside Kai walked in and watched the door close.  
  
"I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you." Rei held the food bag in his hands.  
  
Kai got an evil, promising glint in his eyes "Oh no problem." He walked slyly over to Rei. Placing his hand against the wall beside Rei's head.  
  
  
  
Snowbird: Now remember to review! Lack of reviews means no more fic.  
  
Jadej.j: She means that to, it's like an addiction for reviews  
  
Snowbird: *grins* Even just "I read the fic" Is a great review just PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. No more interuptions

*DING*  
  
-Frig!-  
  
Rei's face turn red. "Well come on my room is down the hall." He moved quickly out of the elevator.  
  
Kai was right at his heels. Rei's door was quickly opened. Kai pushed Rei in and locked the door behind him -No more disturbances-  
  
Rei's face was bright red. He gripped the bag tightly. "Let's see what the Chief got us to eat." He opened the bag.  
  
Kai came up behind Rei. He grabbed Rei's hands away from the bag. Pulling Rei close he whispered into Rei's ear. "Are you sure you want that food?"  
  
Rei purred. "Kai...I.." Golden cat eyes closed.  
  
Kai nipped at Rei's ear. "Yes?"  
  
"What do you want from me...?" Rei purred again. His body responded to Kai's touch.  
  
Kai licked up Rei's neck. "I want you, to tell me what you want."  
  
"I never done any thing like this before..." Rei's purring grew louder.  
  
Kai smiled "Just feel, and do what you want to do."  
  
Rei turned around and kissed Kai's lips. "Like this..." He licked his lips.  
  
"Mmm, yes." Kai opened his mouth.  
  
Rei's hands roamed down to Kai's belt bucket and pulled at it.  
  
Kai chuckled "The kitty learns fast."  
  
"Porn movies..." Rei purred. "But I'm not all that sure what to do..."  
  
Kai bent down on one knee "Then watch."  
  
Rei nodded and his golden cat eyes never left Kai's face.  
  
Kai quickly pulled down Rei pants and boxers. He leaned in licking the tip of Rei's dripping cock  
  
Rei gasps. "How do you know....?" His golden cat eyes glassed over in passion.  
  
Kai glanced up "Shhhh it's a secret." He blew hot air over Rei cock.  
  
"If we are going to do this I want to know everything about you..but you don't have to tell me right away...." Rei moved his hips towards Kai.  
  
Kai wrapped his lips around the head. Licking over it with his ruff tongue.  
  
Rei started to pant and gripped Kai's shoulders to hold himself up. "Kai..." He shook.  
  
Kai started to suck just the head. His tongue jabbing at the tip. He moved his mouth further over Rei. Now with half in his mouth he started licking up the shaft like a popcicle.  
  
Rei's cat eyes rolled back and he gasped. "Kai...oh Kai..." He tried to thrust into Kai's mouth to feel more of that heat  
  
Kai moved up until he engulfed Rei whole. He stopped licking and hummed. His humming was so deep it sent strong vibrations through Rei's cock.  
  
Rei could hardly could stand. "Kai...please...god..." His knees were going on him.  
  
Kai caught Rei and laid him on the tile floor. He spread Rei's legs and laid between them.  
  
Rei wimpered as Kai put him on the floor. His hand touched Kai's hair. "So soft..."  
  
Kai grinned as he went back to humming. Kai now used his new position to his advantage. He grabbed Rei's balls gently. Kai pressed his thumb into the middle of them. He pulled at and squeezed them.  
  
Rei arched his back and moan. He wondered how Kai learned how to do this. -Maybe he'll tell me one day...-  
  
Kai moved his fingers. He was now pressing the soft skin behind the balls. The harder he pressed the more he heard Rei moan.  
  
Rei's hips shook and he bit his lip as he came. He never thought anything like this could happen.  
  
Kai happily drank all of Rei's juices. He crawled up Rei's sweating body. Pressing his lips against Rei's in a searing kiss. His tongue parted Rei's lips and darted in. Rei could now taste himself.  
  
Rei started to suck on Kai's bottom lip. His hand roamed the boy's back. His eyes closed.  
  
Kai was rubbing against Rei's leg enjoying the friction. He pressed his body against Rei's hoping the boy would notice his need.  
  
"Kai..." Rei panted out. "So what now?" He was panting hard.  
  
"Now you show me what you've learned" -Please!-  
  
Rei flipped Kai onto his back and removed the boy's tight black pants. His hands roamed Kai's manhood area. "Like this?"  
  
"Uh...yes."  
  
Rei moved closer to Kai and kissed the tip of the shaft.  
  
Kai moaned as Rei's soft lips pressed on to his heated flesh.  
  
Rei slowly took the shaft into his mouth. He ran his fangs against the soft skin. His fingers play with Kai's balls.  
  
Kai was in heaven - Finally I've waited so long for this, so long for him-  
  
Rei shivered as he started to suck on Kai. He was worried he would hurt Kai with his fangs. He rubbed the soft balls and kept sucking.  
  
Kai felt something scratch the side of his cock. He winced at first. Then it felt so good he groaned hoping Rei would continue.  
  
Rei stopped for a second when Kai winced but then started up again when he heard Kai moan. Rei keep rubbing the balls.  
  
"Soo..good..."  
  
Rei grinned and started to hum. His fingers did circles on the balls.  
  
Kai felt the vibrations flow through him. He tried to hold back his pleasure. But in the end couldn't. "REI!" He cummed pouring his seed into Rei's mouth.  
  
Rei coughed a bit but drunk what he could of Kai's sweetness. "Kai..." The ex-White Tiger panted and pulled himself on top of Kai. He laid his head on Kai's stomach.  
  
Kai started to stroke Rei's raven hair. "That was wonderful. Did you like it?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Tired..." His body shivered again. "Kai...I enjoyed that..."  
  
Kai smiled and held Rei closer. "Then there will be more to come."  
  
Snowbird: I'm sorry for sounding greedy about the reviews. I just really love knowing people read the fic. I would like to have your reviews, but you don't HAVE to. PLEASE REVIEW! if you want, I'd really appreciate it! 


	4. Time for Food

Rei moved over to the bag which had their food in it. "You want something to eat?"  
  
Kai's stomach growled "Uh huh!"  
  
Rei open the bag and pulled out the food. "Here you go Kai." Rei smiled at he pulled out the box of Chiness Noddles. "Here we go." He put the box between themselves.  
  
Kai smiled down at the noodles. He went to grab a fork and found there wasn't one. "Um do you want to eat this with our fingers, or head first?" -This could get interesting-  
  
Rei blushed and pull out the chop sticks. "Ever eatten with these before."  
  
Kai took the two sticks and stared at them oddly. "Um these are sticks. How do you expect to eat with sticks?" Kai looked at Rei confused.  
  
Rei smiled and used the chop sticks to hold the noddles to his mouth. He bit down and slurp the noddles up. "It's easy."  
  
Kai stared at Rei wide eyed. "Looks easy enough." He placed the chopsticks in his hand the way Rei did. He lowered them -Please work- to the plate. They didn't open for him. Kai glared down at the chopsticks -Asshole!-  
  
"Here let me show you." Rei moved over to Kai's side. "You hold them like this." Rei's hands wrapped around Kai's.  
  
Kai felt so stupid. Though he couldn't help the blush that flushed his cheaks when Rei touched him. He was drifting off into thoughts of Rei. He didn't even notice the noodles infront of his lips.  
  
"Here we go." Rei wiggled the noddles infront of Kai's mouth.  
  
Kai jumped knocking the noodles back onto the plate. He stared up at Rei still a little startled. "I'm...I'm...uh..sorry"  
  
"Are you alright?" Golden cat eyes blinked.  
  
"Um...yes." Kai calmed down at bit. He looked down at his plate and blushed furiously -I'm such an idiot!-  
  
Rei rubbed Kai's back. "Take a breath and we'll try again." He held the chop sticks out to Kai.  
  
-I don't want to fail infront of Rei- "I'll just use my fingers!" -nice one dumbass- "Um if that's ok?" He looked at Rei nervously.  
  
Rei blushed. "Here let me at least get you some paper towels." He pulled them out of the bag. He kissed Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai smiled -Phew that was close- He started picking at the noodles. He held them high above his held and lowered them into his mouth.  
  
Rei smiled and started to eat the noddles with his own fingers. "Are they good?"  
  
"Yummy...I mean yes...there good" Kai went back to eating.  
  
Rei giggled a bit. He slip up some more noddles and looked into the bag. He pulled out some chicken balls. "Here we go real finger food." He grin a cat's grin as he put the box between them.  
  
Kai grabbed a couple chicken balls. "Oh how I love balls...of chicken that is." -Oh yeah that was just beautiful- He quickly stuffed the chicken balls in his mouth to shut him up.  
  
Rei chuckled out a bit and then pop one of the chicken ball into his mouth. "Mmm..good."  
  
They continued to eat their food happily.  
  
One of Rei's hand found Kai's leg. "So you feeling better?" He smiled.  
  
Kai grinned "Muchly, you?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Much better." He smiled.  
  
Kai smiled at Rei. He placed his hand on Rei's knee. He squeezed it gently before moving higher.  
  
Rei blinked and then purred from Kai's touch. "What are you doing Kai?"  
  
Kai pointed to himself innocently "Who me?" His hand continued moving up.  
  
Rei shivered. "Yes you...Kai..." Rei then moaned. "Your touch is nice..."  
  
Kai smiled at Rei. His hand finally reached it's prize. Kai fingers started to slowly stroke Rei.  
  
  
  
Snowbird: Please review! 


	5. Yours and Mine

Rei jumped a bit when Kai touched his manhood. "Kai...what...what are you doing?" His face turn red as he back off a bit.  
  
Kai looked a little hurt as Rei moved away -What's wrong.....- "Just thought you'd like it." Kai kept his hand still on Rei's manhood.  
  
Rei panted. "We are eatting. Can't you wait?" His face was red.  
  
Kai frowned at bit then took his hand away. He started eating again face close to the plate.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai...Just want to finsh my meal first. Then we can some fun." He went back to eatting his meal.  
  
Kai nodded and kept eating his food.  
  
Rei finished eatting. He then cleaned his face with a napkin. "I'm done."  
  
Kai pushed his plate aside. He kept looking down at the table. -What if he pushes me away...-  
  
Rei slowly reached out for Kai. "What's wrong?" His hand gently touched Kai's face.  
  
Kai felt so lost. -What should I do, what do I say...-  
  
Rei slowly touch Kai's face. He trace the boy's face with his finger. Then his fingers went into Kai's blue/grey hair.  
  
Kai leaned into Rei's touch -Just go slow- He turned his head towards Rei.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Rei ran his fingers threw that lovely blue/grey hair.  
  
Kai smiled weakly "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry about earlier, I'm just a bit nervous." He smiled.  
  
Kai's smile widened -You weren't earlier!- "It's ok."  
  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
  
Kai's glance went to the floor -Don't say it,Don't say...- "It's all up to you."  
  
Rei's face was still red. "But you are the one who knows what to do..." Rei play with his shirt.  
  
Kai grinned from ear to ear. "Are you sure?"  
  
"If I get too scared I let you know..." Rei smiled.  
  
Kai nodded "Ok. Come on let's go for comfort this time. Let's go to bed."  
  
Rei nodded and stood up. "I'll follow your lead then Kai."  
  
Kai stood and picked Rei up in his arms. Craddling him like a child. He walked towards Rei's bedroom. He was greeted by the sight of a large bed. -At least he wont fall- He placed Rei on the bed and admired his new found beauty.  
  
Rei blushes and wiggles a bit. "So what now?" He smiled up at Kai.  
  
Kai striped of his shirt. "Now it's time for me to have fun."  
  
Rei nodded. He knew he had to trust Kai. "Okay Kai."  
  
Kai laid down on top of Rei. He kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss. Licking down Rei's neck until he reached the begining of Rei's shirt. He undid every button slowly with his teeth.  
  
Rei moaned and arched his back towards Kai. He wondered what was going to happen.  
  
Kai finished undoing the last button. He pushed the material to the sides with his nose. He lifted himself a bit and looked down at the sculpted body below him.  
  
Rei felt a bit nervous and excited aswell. "Kai..." He let out a breath he was holding.  
  
Kai leaned his head down. His tongue appeared between his lucious lips. He let it dive into Rei's navel. He swirled his tongue around it a few times before moving up.  
  
Rei moan and bucked. "Kai...gods what are you ...doing...to me..." Rei began to pant.  
  
Kai licked each indent of Rei's sweet abs. He moved higher seeking out more moans from Rei. He licked over Rei's nipple. He swirled around it. Before nipping at it with his teeth.  
  
One of Rei's legs kick out in action. His body was going into overload. "Kai...." His eyes shut tight.  
  
Kai grinned at Rei's actions. He started sucking Rei's one nipple. While his fingers tugged on the other. He used his free hand to reach between them and started stroking Rei's erection slowly.  
  
Rei's body was taking over his thoughts. Of all things he started to purr.  
  
Kai had to stop the chuckle that was forming. -Rei is like a cat hehe-  
  
"Kai..." Rei shook. "Please..." Golden eyes looked into deep red eyes.  
  
Kai looked up. He needed to be inside Rei. He needed to find some lube. He looked at the night table beside the bed. On it was an open tube of lube. -My lucky day- Kai took his hand away from Rei's chest and grabbed the tube.  
  
He sat up between Rei's legs. He squeezed some of the gel on his finger and brought it down to Rei's opening.  
  
Rei panic when he felt Kai remove his hand. Had he said something wrong. "Kai?" His golden eyes blinked.  
  
"Kai!!!!" He gasped. He closed his golden eyes.  
  
Kai was easing his finger in and out of Rei. He was moving it slowly so it wouldn't hurt him. But he guessed again when he heard Rei. He stopped his finger. It was burried in Rei but wasn't moving.  
  
"Kai???" Rei pushed up on the finger. "I'm sorry if I made you upset...."  
  
"Shh...I'm not upset. I just hope you wont hurt me after..." Kai took out the finger and dove back in with two.  
  
Rei gripped the sheets and moaned. He started to push against the fingers inside him. He never thought this would happen with Kai of all people. "Kai....more..." He purred out.  
  
Kai was shocked. He wasn't in pain. -Yes!- He'd stretched Rei out by now. His hands were shakily covering his member. He bit his lip to stop him from cumming before his was inside Rei. In one swift moved the fingers were replaced by Kai's cock. He plunged all the way into Rei and stayed put.  
  
Rei eyes snapped open as he felt Kai enter him. His innocence had been taken by the most lovely dark creature.  
  
Kai felt like Rei had adjusted to him. He slowly pulled out so only the head was left in.  
  
The chinese boy started to purr. His golden eyes closed again. "Kai oh Kai please...more..."  
  
The pleas of Rei broke the last strands of Kai's control. He held onto Rei's hips. He quickly plunged into Rei. Staying for only a second before leaving again.  
  
Rei's head rock back and forth. His body started to be cover in sweat. "Yours....Kai..."  
  
"Mine." He leaned over Rei and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His movements were become frantic as he neared his climax.  
  
Rei screamed as his own body came. Covering his and Kai's stomachs. "Yours...."  
  
"REI..." He filled Rei with his seed. Kai collapsed on top of Rei panting.  
  
Rei purred and pulled Kai close. "What are we going to do now?" His voice was deep in pleasure.  
  
Kai looked up at his koi. "How bout sleep."  
  
Rei was already sleeping. Purring came from his lips. His chest went up and down.  
  
Kai chuckled a bit. He crawled off Rei. Laying behind him he pulled Rei to him. "Goodnight Rei."  
  
Lips parted and closed. A smiled crossed the chiness boy's lips.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jadej.j: On to the next day  
  
Snowbird: WEEEEE I JUST LOVE LEMONS!  
  
Jadej.j: Please review!  
  
Snowbird: PRETTY PLEASE *puppy dog eyes* PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Running

Rei woke up. He looked at Kai sleeping. A tear fell from his golden eyes. -I'm sorry Kai...I have too...- Rai slip out of bed and got dress. He then looked one last time at Kai. He then bolted out of the room.  
  
Tyson was sitting in the kitchen eating. Kenny was was working out some strategies with Dizzy. They saw Rei. Tyson asked through a mouth full food.  
  
"Hey Rei! Why you rushing around?"  
  
Rei looked at the boys. "Ask Kai." Rei didn't want to remain still if he did he would have second thoughts. He just bolted for the door but a blonde blader was in his way. "Slow down Rei or ya hurt yourself."  
  
Tyson looked to the Chief. "What was that about and why would Kai know? Chief just shrugged. How was he supposed to know.  
  
Rei growled and pushed past Max. "Rei!!!" Max looked at the others. "He was crying."  
  
Tyson jumped up from his seat "Max go wake Kai! Chief come on we got to find out what's wrong!" Tyson ran out the door in search of Rei.  
  
Max slowly went to Kai's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
Rei was in a full run. He had to get away and back home. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He wanted to stay with Kai forever but... He fell to the ground and started to cry it all out. "Sorry...sorry...I'm weak...oh Kai ...I'm sorry..."  
  
Kai slowly woke up to a knocking sound. He jumped and paniced when he didn't see Rei with him. He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
Tyson and Kenny could see Rei on the ground up ahead of them  
  
"REI!"  
  
"Kai? Somethings wrong with Rei...he ran off crying for some reason..." Max was a bundal of nerves. "Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
Rei just curried up in a ball. He didn't want to tell anyone. He only told Kai because he love him. His body twitched.  
  
Kai looked like a deer in headlights. He shook his head and pushed Max out of the doorway.  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
Tyson kneeled down next to Rei. He placed a hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei sobbed. He was in his own little world. "I'm sorry Kai...I'm sorry...I'm weak..." His body rocked.  
  
Max replied to Kai "He just ran out of the building."  
  
Tyson looked to Kenny. Kenny shook his head. The sat on either side of Rei and let him sob.  
  
Kai ran as fast as he could. -Why would he do this? I said I'd help. Oh Rei what were you thinking. He saw Rei on the ground between Tyson and Kenny. -OH GOD REI!- He collapsed next to Rei and forced Rei to look at him.  
  
Max hurried behind Kai. "So what is this about Kai?" The blond blader asked.  
  
Rei snap his golden eyes closed. "Kai..." His voice cracked.  
  
Kai ignored Max's question. He pulled Rei into his arms and started rocking him back forth. Tyson looked to the guys and they just shrugged.  
  
"Ugh do you guys know anything!"  
  
Max shook his head. "Got no idea what's going on Tyson."  
  
Rei burried his head into Kai's chest. "I'm sorry...I'm weak..." He sobbed.  
  
Kai rested his head on Rei's. "Your the strongest person I know,Rei. Why did you run from me? I said I'd help you. Or was I what you were running from?"  
  
Tyson just starred at Kai then looked to the other who just shrugged  
  
"STOP SHRUGGING!"  
  
"Let's give them a moment to themselves guys." Max grabbed Tyson and Kenny and pulled them away from the pair. "I was running from myself...." Rei slowly looked up at Kai. "I guess I'm scared...."  
  
"I'll protect you from whatever comes your way, I promise."  
  
"On your heart?" Rai shook again. "Kai?"  
  
Max pulled Tyson and Kenny a bit more away from Kai and Rei. "So what do you think is going on between Kai and Rei?"  
  
"Your the only thing in my heart Rei, I love you and I'll protect you as long as you let me."  
  
Tyson just shook his head "I don't know but there's definetely 'something' going on. Did you see how Kai was? He was NICE!"  
  
Rei started to purr. "Kai...I'm sorry..." He rubbed his face.  
  
"Well let's hope it's for the good." Max rubbed his head.  
  
"It's ok, now let's tell the other about why you ran. They help us for sure."  
  
"Kai...." Rei shook again. "But what if they get hurt because of me...."  
  
Kai looked him in the eye. -How do I answer this one? Please let this come out right- "If they get hurt you wont be to blame. They'll know the risks, before they take them. It's their choice."  
  
Rei thought for a moment. -Kai was right.- But he still was worried. "Okay...."  
  
Kai smiled down at Rei. He turned to where the others were standing. "Get over here!"  
  
Tyson smiled "KAI'S BACK!"  
  
Max smiled. "So what's got you so upset Rei?" The chinese boy looked up at Max. "My people have been attacked and my mom's been hurt...."  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped. "What?!"  
  
Kai seeing Rei hurting pulled him closer to his chest.  
  
"Man that bites." Max knelt down to look at Rei. "If it was my mom I'd be upset too."  
  
Kenny opened up his labtop and sat down next to Rei. He looked to the others who nodded back. "Well what do want us to do?" He smiled comfortingly at Rei.  
  
"I don't want you to risk your lives...but I don't have all the details though..." He held on to Kai tightly.  
  
Kai looked down at Rei then looked to the others. "Thank You."  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped even further.  
  
Kenny quickly closed it and covered it before Tyson said something rude.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Max smiled at Rei.  
  
Rei slowly let go of Kai. "Let go back to the house and make one." Rei stood up.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jadej.j: Yeah another chap!  
  
Snowbird: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Solutions and Play

Rei slowly walked along beside Kai. Max hurried along to get the door. He wondered why Rei didn't tell them about what happened to his mom. He hoped Rei would open up to the team.  
  
Kai watched Rei out of the corner of his eye. -Oh please let everything turn out alright-  
  
Rei felt weak again. "Kai.." His knees were giving out on him.  
  
Kai quickly scooped Rei up in his arms. He walked through the doorway of the house. Heading for the couch. -Should I lay Rei down or keep him?...Keep him- Kai sat down on the couch with Rei in his arms.  
  
Max followed the pair in. "Is he all right?" Max sat down in a chair. Rei just held onto Kai.  
  
Kai looked up at Max. "He'll be alright."  
  
Tyson sat down infront of Rei. He placed a hand on Rei's shoulder but removed it once he felt Kai's icy glare. "Um...do you know what we can do, Kai."  
  
Max remain quite. He looked at Tyson and then at Kenny that had just come into the room. Rei cling tighly on to Kai.  
  
Kai let his anger subside when Tyson let go of Rei. "I don't know all the details myself."  
  
"I don't know either...that why I'm such a mess right now..." Rei shook. Max shook his head. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Everyone except Rei looked around to each other. All shrugging they fell into silence.  
  
"Well we got to think of something to do. This is more that just Rei's problem. Let's not forget the White Tigers team. They are in the middle of this right now." Max wiggle his fingers.  
  
Tyson looked at Max dumb founded. "Then should we call the white Tigers and find out what they know?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night and there isn't a phone in my home town." Rei hid his face into Kai's chest.  
  
"Well that stopped that idea." Tyson said to the others.  
  
"But I think Lee going to make a phone call to me tomorrow...I just..." Rei shook again. "So much happen so fast..." Rei let out a breath.  
  
Tyson got up from his spot on the floor. "I think we should all go to bed. Think 'bout all this tomorrow."  
  
Kenny stood up as well. " I wouldn't mind some shut eye"  
  
Max yawned. "Sounds good. Let's hope Lee calls soon." He got up and headed for his room.  
  
The three of them walked off to their rooms mumbling there goodnights. Kai looked down at Rei. Brushing a hair away from his face.  
  
Rei started to purr in Kai's arms. "I'm sorry for running away...."  
  
"It's ok kitten. Just don't leave me again."  
  
Rei licked Kai under his chin. He was purring.  
  
Kai shivered a little. "I think we should move into the bedroom." With that said he picked Rei up and carried him to their room.  
  
"Why the couch was just fine..." Rei started to suck harder on Kai's neck. Nipping at the skin.  
  
Kai kicked their door open. "I didn't want to have people looking at my kitty." He turned around closing the door.  
  
Rei growled and keep nipping Kai's neck. "My firebird." He purred.  
  
Kai not wanting to let go of Rei. Laid them both down on the bed.  
  
Rei licked Kai's ear and rubbed his hips agaist his lover's. "Kai..." Rei moaned.  
  
Kai groaned. "Rei.." He shifted himself so that he was on his back. His love on top of him.  
  
Rei removed his clothing fast. "Do you love your kitten?" He rub his chest and play with his nipples. "Do you?"  
  
Kai arched his back. "Mmm..yes."  
  
"Show me...how much you love me..." Rei purred.  
  
Kai quickly lifted his shirt over his head. He grabbed Rei's ass. pulling him up onto his chest. He lifted his ass pulling down his pants. He kicked them off down to the floor.  
  
Rei licked his lips and moved back down to Kai's hips. He frown when he saw the scars on Kai's lovely body. "Who?" His finger traced one of the bad ones.  
  
Kai grabbed at Rei's hand pulling it away from his wounds of the past. "Boris." He put Rei's fingers up to his lips and gently kissed the tips.  
  
Rei's golden eyes showed anger and passion at the same time. "If I see him..." He growled. He then started to suck one of Kai's nipples hard. His fangs dug lightly into Kai's skin.  
  
Kai growled. Rei's fangs felt so good against him.  
  
Rei's fingers dug into Kai's sides. Nails left red marks. Rei rub hard into Kai's manhood.  
  
Kai bucked up. "Rei!..."  
  
Rei growled. "Kai.." His face turn red. "I...don't know how too..." His head rubbed against Kai's chest. "You've been my first." His face remained red.  
  
Kai smiled gently. He grabbed Rei's fingers and put them in his mouth. He licked and sucked them. Covering them with his saliva.  
  
Rei face brighten. As his eyes rolled back into his head. He rocked his hips against Kai.  
  
Kai gasped around the fingers. He quickly pulled them out of his mouth. "Rei...watch." He brought the fingers down to his opening. He guided Rei's index finger inside him.  
  
Rei slowly pushed his finger in deeper into Kai. "Like this?" He wiggled it.  
  
Kai moaned. "uh..uh huh"  
  
Rei slowly pushed the second finger into Kai. He moan and his body twiched.  
  
Kai spoke breathly. "Please just...fuck me."  
  
Rei moved his fingers in and out of Kai for a moment. "Are you sure Kai?" He purred into the boy's ear.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Rei removed his fingers and put his manhood at Kai's opening. He was worried that he might hurt Kai. "Kai???"  
  
Kai pushed himself towards Rei. Taking the head of Rei's cock inside him. "I'll be ok, just Please!"  
  
Rei bit his lip as he pushed himself into the boy under him. His eyes rolled back again.  
  
Kai bit his lip. It hurt a bit. But he had been waiting for this. Waiting for this from Rei. His kitten.  
  
Rei panted and waited for Kai to let him know to move. "My firebird...." He moaned.  
  
Kai rolled his hips. Urging Rei to move.  
  
Rei pulled out of Kai and then pushed back in. He moved slowly.  
  
Kai's head was thrashing. -why is he torturing me!-  
  
Rei started to move faster. Sweat started to cover the chinese boy's body.  
  
Kai's body was rocking with pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could last  
  
Rei reached out for Kai's manhood and stroked it. He purred.  
  
Kai's mind was in overload. He came hard. Pleasure blinding his sight.  
  
Rei suddenly bit down on Kai's neck. His fangs dug deep into the boy's neck. He suck the blood up. His seed filled Kai's body.  
  
Kai's world came back to him with a feeling of pain in his neck.  
  
Rei pulled himself out but keep sucking at Kai's neck.  
  
Kai moaned. "I love you kitten."  
  
Rei lick a bit of blood off his lips. "Love you firebird..."  
  
***  
  
Snowbird: PLEASE!!  
  
Jadej.j: PLEASE!  
  
Snowbird: REVIEW! 


	8. The phone call

Snowbird: Yeah!  
  
Jadej.j: Here's the next chap.  
  
Lee dialed the number which Rei had given him. At least he had some good news. The phone rang at Tyson's house.  
  
Kai stirred. Something was ringing. He cracked an eye open. He reached over to the phone that was on the bedside table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kai? It's Lee." The black haired chinese boy spoke.  
  
Rei squezed Kai. "Love you..." He purred.  
  
Kai blushed a bit. " You want to talk to Rei?" He hugged Rei back.  
  
Rei sat up. He took the phone from Kai. "Hello." Rei turn his head away from Kai as he talked to Lee. "Yes...Okay.. That good to hear. Oh Lee Kai and the others are going to help us too. But Lee....they want to help..." Rei became quiet for a moment. "Can you at least ask the elders. Thanks Lee. Talk to you later." Rei just dropped the phone. He turned with tears in his golden eyes. "Kai!!"  
  
Kai listened to Rei's end of the conversation. -It sounds like they don't want us, but why?- When Rei turned to him with tears he grabbed him pulling him to his chest. "Rei, what's wrong?" He started rocking Rei trying to sooth him.  
  
"They don't want help...they...they don't want me to return..." Rei sobbed. "Kai..." Rei sobbed harder. "My mom's okay but I don't understand at first they want me to return and now they turn their back on me..."  
  
Kai sighed - This is all too weird- He just kept rocking Rei. "I'm sure they had their reasons."  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "Something doesn't feel right Kai." Golden eyes looked deeply into Kai's red eyes. His hand rubbed Kai's stomach. "We tell the others later..." Rei kissed Kai's chest.  
  
Kai frowned a bit. His love was upset and there wasn't anything he could tell him to make it right. He laid back down on the bed pulling Rei down to rest on his chest. He ran his hair through his raven locks.  
  
Rei began to purr. His hand rubbed one of Kai's nipples. "I'm sorry for all this trouble..." He let out a breath.  
  
Kai sighed contentedly at the touch. "I don't mind, just as long as your happy and safe with me."  
  
"Kai..." Rei pulled the boy closer to him. "I'm scared."  
  
Kai held Rei close to him. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was feeling hopless.  
  
"Make love to me again...make me forget this for now..." Rei purred.  
  
Kai smiled a bit. At least he could do this. He'll please him as much as possible to keep him happy. He rolled over so that he was on top of Rei.  
  
Rei nipped at Kai's neck. He arched and rubbed his body against Kai's. It was getting easier to do this with Kai. His lover.  
  
Kai was happy. But he wanted to blow Rei's mind. Bring him out of his depressing stupor. He placed his lips on Rei's. Putting all of his feelings into it.  
  
Rei kissed back. His nails dug into Kai's skin. He rubbed his hips hard against Kai's.  
  
Kai rolled them over again. Rei was now sitting on top of his stomach. Kai grabbed Rei's cock in his hand. His other hand was putting his member to Rei's hole. Biting his lip he lifted Rei and slid him over his erection.  
  
Rei gasped. "Kai!!!!" He dug his nails into Kai.  
  
Kai held still for a second. Then he lifted Rei by the hips off him. Before pushing him back down to the hilt.  
  
Rei moaned and then purred. "Kai...more...please..."  
  
Kai grinned and started to move Rei faster. But looking at his lonely weeping member he frowned. He needed to touch it. -Rei will start to move I bet- He let go of Rei's hips. He wrapped a hand around Rei' cock. Another rubbed his balls.  
  
Rei purred and moved up and down on Kai. He didn't realize he was doing it himself. His eyes were shut closed. "Kai..."  
  
Kai smiled looking at his angel. Head thrown back. Waves of silk tumbled behind him. He was moving himself pleasing himself on me. I bit my lip, I was soo close.  
  
Rei picked up the speed. He dug his nails in deeper into Kai. Suddenly Rei bent down and bit Kai again on the neck.  
  
Kai shuddered. He screamed out in pleasure spilling his seed inside Rei.  
  
Rei came after Kai. His seed spilling between them. He licked the bite mark.  
  
Kai didn't bother to remove himself from Rei. He just wrapped his arms around his lover. Holding him tightly waiting to come back to reality.  
  
Rei purred. "Thanks..." He hugged Kai.  
  
Kai whispered "Anytime. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes love." He kissed Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai smiled "Why do you keep biting me?"  
  
Rei's eyes snap open. "Oh...I..." His face turn red. "It's how my people mark their mates...for life..." Rei said shyly.  
  
Kai giggled. "I have been marked. hehe. How many times do they mark them? A lot or does my kitty want to be a vampire." Kai giggled again.  
  
Rei just blushed more. "Well I should of told you..."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Snowbird: WHAT! Told him what!  
  
Jadej.j: ^-^ You'll have til wait til the next chapter.  
  
Snowbird: Meany  
  
Jadej.j: PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
